


Play

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No underage, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Lucius Malfoy finds Severus lurking outside the prefects' bathroom, cock in hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written w/ ldybastet

'And what have we here?' a haughty voice drawled behind Severus, the words slithering coldly through the hallway's damp air. 'Severus Snape isn't it? And in a very compromising situation. May I ask, Snape, why you are spying on the prefects?'

'I'm not!' Severus tried to pull his robe together, not wanting to turn around and meet the head boy's icy stare before he had his prick covered. It had been a stupid idea to wank out here, a stupid idea to try to get a good look at Rabastan Lestrange naked. Also he had made the mistake not keeping his wand in hand; there was no way he could reach it in time to Obliviate Lucius Malfoy right there and then. Maybe later, if he could get the opportunity. As for now, he had to face whatever punishment Malfoy decided.

His efforts at recovering some dignity failed when Lucius grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room just opposite the bathroom. His robe fell open again and he had to suffer the assessing gaze of the older boy as well as his smirk. The door slammed shut behind them, and Severus was very aware of being alone with him.

'Your reply is not satisfactory, Snape. Silence will not convince me, but perhaps,' Lucius smiled nastily, 'you can convince me in other ways that you had no ulterior motive and was there simply by... accident.'

Severus was shoved forward, over a table. He tried to get to his wand, but Lucius had foreseen his move and a soft-spoken _Expelliarmus_ made it fly into the opposite corner.

Lucius just tutted. 'Mr Snape, I would prefer it if I had your cooperation in this. As head boy it is my duty to see to the needs of the students, and what you need right now is to tell me exactly how standing in the corridor with your cock in hand is an acceptable behaviour, even for a Slytherin?'

There wasn't really anything Severus could say. _Because I'm interested in boys_ was the truth, but it wasn't a truth he in any way felt compelled to tell the older boy. 'I'm...' He didn't manage to say more before the sensation of warm hands sliding over his skin, moving over his legs to his arse, made him unable to speak at all.

Severus whimpered as Lucius Malfoy spread his cheeks, then letting his thumbs slide into Severus' cleft. Severus closed his eyes. Now Malfoy would discover that he...

'Oh, Snape... You surprise me. Lubed? Were you expecting Rabastan to fuck you?' The drawling voice was so close now, and Malfoy's body was pushing Severus further down, pinning him against the desk. 'I do demand an explanation now, you can just think of one when I do _this_.

Severus yelped as Malfoy pushed what felt like two fingers up his arse.

'Mmmm, so tight. Still a virgin, hmm?'

'No. Yes... I...' Severus was at a loss. How were he to explain that he had done it so he could use his fingers _there_ as well? How could he explain to pureblood prince Lucius Malfoy that he was gay, or at least that was what he thought, since he had yet to be with a boy?

'No? Yes?' The fingers moved, twisted. 'Either way, you won't be when I'm done with you.'

Malfoy pulled out his fingers and there was a slight rustling of fabric before Severus felt a relentless pressure against his opening. He tried to move forward, but Malfoy kept him in place while pushing forward. Severus tried not to cry out, but a whimper still left him. It hurt, it burned, and he knew that what he felt was Malfoy's cock sliding into his arse.

'Ah! Lovely.' Malfoys voice was like a soft purr above him. 'So tight... but only to be expected in a boy so young.'

Breathing hard, Severus tried not to move, not to do anything that increased the pain. Above him Malfoy reached out and entangled a hand in his hair.

'Tell me, Mr Snape,' Lucius said, almost conversing, 'you have realised you prefer men, I understand?' Lucius pulled out a bit and thrust into Severus, something that made him cry out. 'Yes... good boy,' Lucius encouraged. 'Let it out. But let us continue... now where were we? Men?'

'Yes!' Severus could hardly breathe, hardly move, impaled as he was, on Lucius' thick cock.

'Good. That makes it easier. I prefer my boys to be willing and eager for it. You will be eager, will you not?' Lucius thrust into Severus' narrow channel again, widening it so much that Severus felt he was going to split.

Severus couldn't understand how anyone could be eager for this, but it didn't seem as if Lucius wanted a reply, because he left Severus no room to even try. Instead he began thrusting hard and fast into him, moaning softly. Severus grabbed the edge of the table, trying to focus on that instead of the pain that flared through him. Lucius let go of his hair and the hand moved down Severus' back, softer than he had expected it to, and suddenly, a low whisper in his ear:

'You look lovely like this.'

Then the moment was broken, and the stabs of pain back. Not before long though, Lucius groaned and stilled, after a few last erratic thrusts.

Severus kept still. Then a hand rubbed over his back, comforting.

'I didn't hurt you, did I?' Lucius asked softly and kissed Severus' neck.

'No. I'm all right.' He turned to be able to kiss his lover's mouth. 'Lucius, you are a pervert.'

'I am not. It was not I who suggested Polyjuice when you found out that my mother had been just as soppy as yours and kept some of my hair from when we were young.'

'True,' Severus said. 'But you weren't exactly against it.'

Lucius eased out of Severus' arse, carefully. He smiled wickedly. 'Now, Mr Snape. Would you kindly turn and lie down on the desk so I can suck you off before the Polyjuice wears off? Also I have an appointment with my son in half an hour, so please lean back and enjoy.'

Severus collected himself enough to slide onto the table, spreading his naked legs for Lucius. As Lucius took him into his hot mouth, Severus briefly wondered if he could possibly lure him back to his flat later.

There was still some Polyjuice left.


End file.
